highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi and Takuzo's Group
Takashi and Takuzo's Group is the unofficial name for the temporary combination of both groups into one as they fought their way out of Fujimi Academy during the events of "Z-Day". Members All the members of the group are comprised of 10 students and one nurse, making a total of 11 individuals for the group, altogether. Two of the members of Takuzo's Group; their leader, and his girlfriend, were attacked and became Them when they were nearing the Minibus located in the parking lot. Eventually, the two groups disbanded with Takashi's Group leaving and the surviving members of Takuzo's Group merging themselves with Shido's Group. *Takashi's Group *Takuzo's Group Organization Takashi and Takuzo's Group were offset in certain fields of organization overall, while Takashi's Group were already addled fighters against Them due to being made up of 4 fighters and 2 non-combatants, Takuzo's Group are largely unknown, yet were almost easily overrun during their first appearance were it not for the arrival of Takashi's Group who saved their group. Takashi's Group took the forefront of decision-making at the time while Takuzo's Group just tagged along for the sake of survival overall. Plot The group is formed after Takashi's Group saw Takuzo's Group being surrounded by Them on an outdoor stairwell and backed into a corner. Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and Kohta Hirano easily took Them down and asked if anyone in Takuzo's Group was bitten at all, to which Naomi replied no to. Takashi then said that they were going to the parking lot in order to take the Minibus out of the overrun school, and asked if their group wanted to come with them as well and they agreed to go along for protection. Since the only way out of the school at this point was the front entrance, both groups headed towards it, only to see that a large amount of Them were already inside of the hallway on the floor below, making it impossible for all 11 members to escape without drawing the attention of Them in the process. Saya Takagi, having had some experience beforehand stated a theory that They were essentially braindead, only relying on sound in order to move about and attack their victims, however she needed a field experiment in order to confirm this theory so they could all escape the school. No one from the group wanted to go downstairs and stand in the middle of Them, so Takashi volunteered himself to do it (stating that he himself didn't know why he wanted to do it), and told the others to stay on the stairwell for backup in case things became dicey for him. As he went down and stood in the middle of the hallway, he saw one of Them walk right toward him, only for Takashi to step to his right slightly as it just passed right by him and continued on its way. With Saya's theory confirmed, Takashi picked up a discarded shoe and tossed it at the lockers on the far side of the hallway, causing Them to follow the sound and head for the wall itself. With Them out of the way, Takashi and Saeko went and opened up the door quietly and held it open for the rest of their group to come down the stairs and head for the parking lot. Just as Takuzo's Group was almost through the doors, one of his boys carrying a pole accidentally bangs it on the metal railing on the stairs, as the sound echoed throughout the entire school and yard They began to ravenously converge on the source of it. Takashi then yelled the order to run to the parking lot and don't stop until they reached the Minibus. As the group killed Them along the way, Takuzo was eventually surrounded by Them as he tried desperately to fight Them off to no avail as he was overcome and bitten frequently as he let out an agonizing scream, pleadingly repeating Takashi's orders to his girlfriend Naomi of running to the bus and leave him behind. Saya holds Naomi back, telling her that once someone is bitten by Them, they are as good as dead. Only for Naomi to nod no as she just rushes back towards the pile of Them that was on top of Takuzo. Saya wondered why this happened only for Shizuka Marikawa to state that if the world would be coming to an end like this, she would want to die with the person that she loved than continue living without him. Eventually, Takashi, Saeko, Rei, and Takuzo's Group managed to clear Them away from the front of the minibus as Shizuka unlocked it and began to fumble over it since it was completely different than her compact that she usually drove around in before Z-Day. The surviving members of Takuzo's Group were protected by Takashi and the others as they got aboard and prevented Them from surrounding the bus as Shizuka started it up. Saeko told Takashi that everyone of their group was already aboard now. Just as Takashi was about to get aboard and close the door, he heard someone calling for help out in the parking lot, and noticed that there was another group of survivors running towards the bus as they avoided Them as they were unarmed. Saeko noticed that among them was Ichirou Shido, the teacher of class 3-A, Rei told Takashi to abandon him due to the fact that Shido intentionally held her back for a year to get back at her father, and that Takashi would regret saving him later on. Takashi gets the other group aboard as he closes the door while Shizuka drives the bus through Them and out the front gate, heading for the city. Category:Groups